


The Italian Mistake

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: 男孩们在罗马醒过来，发现自己回到了那个要在电视剧里演 Sam 和 Dean的平行宇宙里。他们发现自己实际上是在一个漫展上，事情变得有点奇怪了。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 12





	The Italian Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Italian Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904705) by [schuylersestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuylersestra/pseuds/schuylersestra). 



> 原作者Notes:  
> 灵感源自s6e15，以及 JIB6的cockles panel (英语不是我的母语，如果有什么错误我很抱歉)

“ Dean! ”Sam紧张地叫他的兄弟，他的兄弟睡得很死，且在一床相当高级的被子里裹得死死的。“Mm，”Dean嘟哝了几句，但依然没动。“Dean，醒醒! ” Sam又试着叫醒他，还是没有成功。

Sam 抓起一个枕头砸向 Dean 的脸。“他妈的给我醒醒！出事了。”

Dean把枕头冲Sam扔回去，从床上坐起来，揉了揉眼睛。“兄弟，什么鬼? ”他环顾四周，显得很疑惑。

”是啊，你也看到了，这儿绝对不是地堡。”Dean伸手去拿他的枪，而Sam指出这件显而易见的事，“嗯，我刚看过了，我们的东西不在这。

Dean从床上爬起来看了眼窗外，他没认出自己在哪。

“这他妈是在哪? ”他迅速关上百叶窗，仍然处于震惊之中，“我们不在堪萨斯。”

“你忙着跟头熊似的冬眠的时候我看了眼GPS，显然我们在意大利，不知怎么的。”他把手机屏幕给Dean看。

”罗马? ”他皱着眉头说，“我不是抱怨，我挺愿意来一个“自助披萨假期”的 ，但这是为啥? ”他从地板上找到自己的鞋，开始穿鞋。

“我们会知道的。”

\----------------------------------------------------

他们走出房间，走向最近的电梯，走廊里铺着高质量的地毯，墙上挂着精美的艺术品，这儿闻着很香，一点都不像他们以前住的那些汽车旅馆。Sam四处观察着想找出什么线索，而Dean就只是被这些布置迷住了。

”兄弟，这太棒了。我们现在有钱了吗？”他脸上带着傻乎乎的笑容，伸手摸他能够着的每样东西，直到走进电梯，Sam是翻了个白眼没理他。“难怪我睡得那么好。你注意到那被子了吗？超软的！ **还有床垫** ，史 上 最 好 的 床 垫。”

两人来到酒店大堂，先注意到一群眼睛纯黑的人。好在他们离得远，因为Dean几乎是立刻进入了战斗模式准备朝他们走过去，Sam 拽着胳膊拦住他，给他指了另一群穿得很像 Cas的人。

“逗我吗? 又是一堆漫展的破事儿? ”他翻了个白眼，还在盯着那堆看着像恶魔的人。

“显然是的。”Sam回答。”真奇怪，我都不知道他们还在做这些，而且是在意大利？我是说，我们没那么有名。” “我不敢相信Chuck还在做这些蠢事，”他朝反方向走去，“他不能因为自己是上帝就这么为所欲为，把我们送到他妈的罗马就为了参加一个 ** _漫展_** 。”

Sam 仍在四处张望，希望能见到一张熟悉的脸，找出到底发生了什么。

“我不知道，你不觉得他带我们来这里是有原因的吗? ”他决定上网试试能不能找到他们参加的漫展，”我上网查查这个漫展，说不定什么地方有点什么线索。”

Dean翻了翻白眼，轻轻地哼了一声。他看到了洗手间的标志，想起了他需要去上个厕所。

“好的，神探Nancy，你去吧，我要去厕所。” 他朝洗手间走去，而Sam抱怨着他为什么不在酒店房间里就解决。

他一打开门就惊讶地看到……Sam。

Sam站在镜子前整理他的头发。他穿着很高级的衣服，一只手拿着顶无檐便帽。Dean感到很困惑，他看了眼身后的走廊。Sam还在那里，穿着之前的衣服，看着他的手机。“什么鬼？ ”他在心里地对自己说。

“伙计，你没事吧? ”豪华版Sam问道，注意到Dean的困惑。“你到底进不进来? ”

“什么? ” Dean从最初的震惊中走了出来，放开了他之前握着的门把。他盯着豪华版Sam。

”天啊，Jensen，你看着跟见了鬼似的。”

他一下子明白了。Jensen！又是平行宇宙的破事。所以这一定是... “Ja…red？”他不确定自己搞对名字没有，但就这么着了。

Jared皱着眉头，戴上帽子又看了看镜子。

没错，显然不是Sam。

“你昨晚喝多了吗? ” Jared笑着又看了Dean一眼， “我觉得你的Panel要迟到了。这身打扮是怎么回事？你在cosplay？”

Jared显然觉得整件事很好笑，而Dean越来越迷惑。他再次打开了门。

“啊对，我应该... ... 我应该去... ... 嗯... ... 什么panel，” 他说着离开了洗手间。

“你应该在漫展期间戒酒，Jensen。”Jared又笑了起来。

Dean走得很快，拉着Sam的胳膊找到了一个杂物间。

“Sam，我们在—— ”

“一个平行宇宙，是的，我已经知道了。”他向Dean展示了他的手机，屏幕上有一篇关于“ Jibcon”的文章。“显然 Jared Padalecki 在这个宇宙里很忙。”

Dean一把抓过手机，快速扫了一遍文章。

“见鬼，”他把手机塞回Sam的口袋。“而且我刚刚在洗手间遇到了假的你，他戴着一顶无边便帽。”

“什么? ”Sam一脸困惑。

“是的兄弟，一顶无檐帽！你敢信？我得说你戴着不好看。”Sam恼怒地回头盯着Dean，因为Dean完全偏离了重点。

“忘了那顶帽子吧Dean！你怎么会看到 Jared？上次我们只是……代替了他们的位置。” Sam再次掏出手机，开始给 Cas打电话。

”我知道，很奇怪。” Dean等着看电话是否有用，但电话没有打通，Sam对着他点点头。“也许这次不一样，上次是个咒语，对吧？这次会是什么？Cas？Jack? ”

Sam沮丧起来，收起手机。他开始在柜子里四处翻找，看看能不能找到有用的东西。

“ 有可能是Cas 和 Jack ，可能他们搞错了什么把我们搞进了这个平行宇宙里。” 他从橱柜里翻出不少没用的东西，又扔了回去。“该死，这没有我们用得上的东西。”

“用来做什么? 咒语? ” Dean还是不知道Sam想干什么。

”不，伙计，我们需要伪装。要是 Jensen 和 Jared 在这里，而这个世界的每个人都认识他们，我们不能就这么走来走去。”他指了指自己，然后意识到在说完‘伪装‘Dean就没在听了。

Dean看着非常兴奋，可能在想着一套牛仔装。“我想我有主意了! ”他一边说，一边拉着Sam出了杂物间。

几分钟后，他们走出了漫展的一家 cosplay 商店。两人都戴着假胡子。打扮成 Bobby。

Sam似乎一点都没觉得好笑。

“Dean，我以为你讨厌这些东西。”他调整了一下胡子，试着让这看着没那么傻。

“闭嘴吧，Sammy。” Dean试着假装他没在享受现状，但显然没太成功。“那现在怎么办? ”

“我觉得我们应该找找有没有我们世界来的人，Cas 或者 Jack。” 他回答道，”否则我完全不知道我们该怎么回去”

\----------------------------------------------------

两人找遍了酒店的大部分地方，依然没找到他们认识的人，倒是看到不少人穿着印着他们脸的T恤，把他们吓得不轻。其中某一次，他们在走廊看到了Chuck，但一名工作人员走近他，叫他Rob，说他需要去某个地方参加闭幕式，他们离开就意识到他是假的Chuck。

然后他们听到了 Cas的声音。这个声音比他们熟悉的要高一点，但这种情况下，什么都值得一试。那地方有保安，所以Sam 和 Dean 得在不被发现的情况下偷偷潜入进去。他们躲在一张巨幅海报后面。

很快他们就意识到舞台上的人不是他们要找的人。

“该死，这是假的 Cas，显然也是假的我。那发型怎么回事? ”Dean有点害怕接下来会发生什么。

”我觉得你喝醉了”Sam说道，Dean狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“不是你的你，假的你。我觉得他醉的不轻，他是这样赚钱的吗? ”

他们又看了几分钟，还是不明白发生了什么，因为首先，Jensen显然喝醉了，其次，他和扮演Castiel的演员Misha看起来很亲密，就， ** _非常_** 亲密。他们一直在碰对方，互相调情。

”老兄，我觉得假的你和假的Cas有点 ** _什么_** 。像…… ** _男朋友_** 。” Sam似乎觉得这很有趣，而Dean完全震惊了，只生气的看了他几秒，就又把头转回舞台的方向。

“闭嘴吧，Sammy。”他咬紧下颌。

突然， Jensen 开始脱裤子给 Misha 看他的内裤。Dean因为震惊瞪大了眼睛，Sam轻声笑了出来。人群疯狂了。

“他妈的老天爷，他竟然当着 ** _几百人的面_** ，把裤裆给假的Cas看! ” 这是Dean唯一能说出口的话。

“所以你的问题是，他们是在众目睽睽之下这么做的? ” Sam挑了挑眉毛。

“你知道我什么意思！走，我们得离开这， ** _现在_** 。”

他们走出礼堂，Dean试着专注于想办法回家的任务，分散他对刚才发生的事情的注意力，尽管出于某种原因，他无法停止思考和想象那两个演员，长得和他和Cas一样的那两个人，处于一段关系里。

与此同时，Sam又掏出手机开始敲敲打打。

“我谷歌了你们两个，你们不可能不是一对。”他在笑声的间隙里说。

“住口。而且那不是 ** _我们_** ，是假的我和假的他。”Dean没有看他的弟弟，也没看他手里的手机。“我觉得这挺合理的。我和假的Ruby结婚了，而你和假的Cas搞在了一起。我完全能理解为什么。”Dean翻了个白眼。“我就知道你们那些长长的对视肯定背后有什么。”

迪恩看起来被这个评论冒犯了。

”Samuel，他妈的闭嘴。”

\----------------------------------------------------

花了一小时搜查酒店和以及上网搜咒语后，两个男孩决定分开行动。Dean上了电梯，决定听从他的直觉，回到他们房间所在的楼层。

他走进房间，坐在他睡觉的那张床的床尾，摘下了假胡子和Bobby的帽子。他很累，而且不知道该怎么办，他只想回到他那该死的世界，有他正常的最好的朋友 Cas，然后忘记他今天看到的一切。Dean不知道为什么，他就是忘不掉那些画面。

然后Dean做了他自然而然会做的事，他祈祷。

”嘿，Cas，你在听吗？老天，我希望你能听到我。”他闭上眼，试着把注意力集中在祷告上，而不是脑海中闪过的那些画面，试着不去多想。 “我们现在的处境很奇怪，伙计，你不会相信我今天看到了什么的。”说到这里，Dean微笑了一下，但很快又觉得，要是Cas 今天和他一起在这，他肯定不会理解发生了什么，甚至会被吓到。Dean不知道为什么，但是这个想法让他有点难过。“这让我想念你那毛茸茸的屁股了，真正的你。总之，如果你能听到这个请带我们回家，好吗? ”

迪恩等了几分钟，希望 Cas能听到，出现在这，然后把他们带回去，但是房间里仍然一片寂静。

他回到走廊找Sam，想看看他是不是已经找到方法了，然后他听到一个熟悉的声音在叫他，于是他转过身。

“Cas?” 

他一看到 Misha 的脸就知道这不是 Castiel ，但他还是问了。

”Uh，你真的想 ** _现在_** 角色扮演吗？老天啊，Jackles，你甚至为我穿上了这么一身 。” Misha脸上挂着一个有些奇怪的笑容，Dean觉得这有点性感，但立刻挥开了这个念头。“什…什么? ” Dean还沉浸在Misha说的话带来的震惊里，现在他相信Jensen和Misha绝对是一对，他不知道为什么，但他们在一起的感觉很对。“你还醉着呢，宝贝。”Misha一手搭在Dean的肩膀上，Dean盯着那只手，那是Cas 通常碰他的地方。“去我们的房间，我会尽快过去找你。你以后再也没有苹果汁了。”

Misha在Dean的嘴唇上快速地吻了一下，然后走开了，脸上带着同样的笑容。

接吻时的感觉让Dean完全抓狂了，因为这感觉还不坏。实际上，感觉好极了，只是有点不对劲。

  
他能感觉到他不是Cas，至少不是真正的Cas， 所以实际上他们并没有什么联系，但这让他忍不住想象 ** _如果这是_** ** _Cas_** 会是什么样，让他 ** _想要_** 试试。

Dean 感觉又有只手碰了他的肩膀，他转身时，周围的酒店开始旋转，当它停下来的时候，他回到了地堡，Sam 在他身边，Cas还抓着他的肩膀。

“你好，Dean。”他的脸上带着柔软的微笑，也带着一丝担忧。“我听到你的祈祷了，好主意，这让我找到你们更容易了。你们都没事吧? ” Dean叹了口气，他有点尴尬，因为这样的话Sam就知道他祈祷了，但他还是笑了。

“是的，伙计，我们很好。回家真他妈的开心。”他看了眼Sam，确保他也没事。

“那还用说。”Sam对他笑了笑，也因为回到了自己的世界而松了一口气。

“谢谢你，Cas。” Dean抱住Cas 几秒，感受拥抱他的 ** _真正的_** 天使。Cas似乎是对这突如其来的关爱感到很惊讶，而 Sam 只是咯咯地笑着离开了房间。

拥抱过后，两个人单独待在房间里，Dean 就是忍不住盯着 Cas看。经过今天和Misha的这件事，他终于意识到，Cas在他身边时他总能感觉到的不是什么兄弟情，是真正的…… ** _吸引力_** 。


End file.
